


We could be friends

by BlueRiotGrrl



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex hates everyone, Alternate Universe, Chase is the big brother, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Slow Burn, They still have powers, Underage Drinking, karolina is a useless lesbian, there will be some angst along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRiotGrrl/pseuds/BlueRiotGrrl
Summary: Bullshit group chat au where they are all still friends, everyone is still at Atlas and none of the shit with pride went down. They all still have their powers, but pride is actually a charity organisation.This is going to majorly suck. Also it’s my first fic so go easy on me.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean & Chase Stein, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Nico Minoru & Alex Wilder
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	1. Molly Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone’s handles just in case anyone was unsure:
> 
> humantumbr: Gert  
> lightbulb: Karolina  
> emo: Nico  
> crocs: Chase  
> dancingqueen: Molly  
> furry: Alex

They had all been friends since they could remember. Their parents were all part of a charity organisation called Pride, so the kids had spent many evenings in each other’s company. 

Chase was the eldest of the bunch. The son of two geniuses, though he himself was more the athletic type. His father was one of the most brilliant minds alive, while his mother was a stay at home mom. At first glance, Chase was your typical jock; good looking, muscular and a member of the lacrosse team. However, he was actually an engineering genius. He’d sneak into his father’s lab when he was away, and using the advanced tools he’d create his own technology. His latest and favourite creation were a pair of military-grade gauntlets, The Fistigons. 

Alex was the only other male within their friendship group. He was the son of two of the richest real estate brokers in Brentwood. He was a lanky boy, with a keen interest in tech. He had natural leadership skills, which put him in charge of all the groups' crazy adventures as kids. He was also a gifted intellect and a skill for strategy and logic. However, he wasn’t always a team player and could be ignorant at times, causing tension between him and the others at times.

Nico was the typical goth girl, dark, mysterious and broody. She was the daughter of two tech geniuses, though she had no real interest in that area. Her parents made many great pieces of tech, though the only one that interested Nico was a staff, that for years she assumed was strictly decorative. After discovering her mother using it, she asked the staffs purpose. It was at that time her mother decided to reveal her magical family history. Nico didn’t completely believe her mother’s story of witches until she was handed the device, which instantly activated when in her hand.

Karolina Dean was the quiet member of their group and also the last to discover her extreme ordinary abilities. The daughter of the leaders of the church of gibborim, she was raised to be well behaved and never stepped out of line. However, unbeknownst to Karolina, her heritage was a little more than unique, as discovered during a moment of rebellion. Karolina always wore a church bracelet dampens her unique abilities, though once taken off she would glow with solar energy. Upon confronting her parents, she discovered her otherworldly heritage.

Gert was the daughter of two geneticists. Her parents were extremely loving and caring, though they could sometimes be a bit over the top. However Gert was a sarcastic and clever sarcastic girl with feminist and socialist leanings, which made her come across a little rude at times. It was one day after feeding all the animals within her basement, that Gert stumbled upon a great discovery. Her parents came home stunned by what they saw, their genetically engineered dinosaur had a telepathic link to Gert. They’d explain that the Dino was apart of their latest research venture and that the telepathic link was a complete anomaly to them.

Molly was the youngest of their group, a happy-go-lucky free spirit, who always tried to see the positive in life. Her parents were geologists, often heading out to dangerous places to study the land and the rocks, Molly sometimes coming with them. It was one trip that changed her life forever, when her parents were killed in an explosion, leaving Molly orphaned. She was adopted by the Yorkes, Gert becoming her adoptive sister, as they’d been close with her parents. They loved her and treated her as if she were their own. When Molly began showing feats of superhuman strength, it wasn’t a shock to the Yorkes, since her biological parents were both known mutants.

**——————————————————**

**dancingqueen** has added **humantumblr** , **lightbulb** , **emo** , **crocs** and **furry** to the chat

**dancingqueen** : guys! I made us a group chat because for some reason we didn’t have one before

**furry** : and this chat is necessary why?

**dancingqueen:** i just thought it’d be fun

**furry** : but why am i furry

**dancingqueen** : i dunno i just feel like you’d be into that kinda thing

**furry** : i‘m not a furry molly 

**crocs** : *cough* zootopia *cough* judy hops *cough*

**furry** : THAT WAS ONE TIME!

**humantumblr** : oh god i remember that

**lightbulb** : remember what?

**humantumblr** : we all watched zootopia don’t ask why

**humantumblr** : and alex has the hots for the bunny

**crocs** : alex would fuck a bunny confirmed

**furry** : I DIDNT THINK SHE WAS HOT!

**furry** : i just liked the animation

**humantumblr** : why though there is better animation out there

**dancingqueen** : gerts not wrong have you seen the good dinosaur 

**emo** : I can’t really complain about my name can I?

**humantumblr** : i mean its factual 

**humantumblr** : as is mine tbh

**crocs** : y am i crocs tho

**dancingqueen** : you’re the crocs of people

**humantumblr** : i approve of this message

**emo** : Chase’s lack of grammar and general way of typing * _cringes in high IQ_ *

**lightbulb** : please change my name

**dancingqueen** has changed **lightbulb’s** name to **glowstick**

**glowstick** : thanks molls

**dancingqueen** : damn you are all so hard to please

**dancingqueen** : just accept your names losers

**furry** : losers?

**furry** : are we the kids from it now?

**humantumblr** : such a good movie

**emo** : The original is the best

**glowstick** : ive never seen it

**emo** : That’s a crime

**glowstick** : well maybe you could show me it sometime?

**emo** : It’s on Netflix

**glowstick** : oh awesome 

**crocs** : ill watch it with u

**crocs** : u can hide in my shoulder if u get scared

**humantumblr** : so you assume that because she’s a girl and watching a horror movie she will be scared and need the reassurance of a man?

**crocs** : thats not- forget it

**dancingqueen** : i prefer coraline

**furry** : thats not a horror molly 

**dancingqueen** : its creep though

**humantumblr** : i have to agree with Molly there

**glowstick** : same

**dancingqueen** has changed the chat name to **Alex is a furry**

**furry** : IM NOT A FUCKING FURRY

**furry** : STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING FURRY MOLLY

**humantumblr** : don’t swear at Molly

**crocs** : hey leave molls alone wilder

**glowstick** : yeah leave my pure child out of this

**emo** : Damn, we have suddenly created the MPS

**emo** : Molly Protection Squad

**emo** : Gear up bitches! Alex has gotta be taken down

**glowstick** : * _follows nico into battle_ *

**crocs** : * _grabs the fistigons_ *

**humantumblr** : * _sets Old Lace on Alex_ *

**dancingqueen** : *charges into battle*

**humantumblr** : we are protecting you Molly you can’t fight

**dancingqueen** : but i'm stronger than all of you

**crocs** : shes not wrong tho

**furry** : this chat is where satan was born

**emo** : Fuck off Furry

**furry** : IM NOT A FUCKING FURRY!

  
  



	2. Angsty Teens

**{Alex is a furry}**

**crocs** : soooo

**emo** : …

**humantumblr** : this should be good

**crocs** : whos going to eiffels house party tonight

**furry** : can you see any of us at a house party

**emo** : I mean, none of us really fit into that crowd 

**dancingqueen** : i am

**humantumblr** : you’re not

**dancingqueen** : i am not

**humantumblr** : none of us are

**humantumblr** : we are all sad high school stereotypes who wouldn’t be caught dead at Eiffel’s party

**emo** : You’re not wrong

**humantumblr** : see Nico is the quiet goth emo kid

**emo** : Again, you’re not wrong

**humantumblr** : Alex is the geek because he is part of the av club

**furry** : its a cool club

**humantumblr** : Molly is the cheerleader

**dancingqueen** : i told you before that cheerleaders have pompoms 

**humantumblr** : i'm the smart one

**emo** : … Okay

**humantumblr** : Karolina is the innocent church girl

**glowstick** : i have other interests besides my church gert 

**humantumblr** : and Chase is a dumb jock

**crocs** : so no one else is going to the party then

**furry** : you’re not gonna deny being dumb?

**crocs** : is there any point fighting with gert tho

**humantumblr** : nope

**glowstick** : i'm going

**emo** : You are?

**glowstick** : i am

**furry** : are you feeling okay?

**glowstick** : it might be fun

**crocs** : oh well maybe ill see you there then

**humantumblr** : house parties aren’t like church parties you know

**humantumblr** : theres a lot more sex drugs and alcohol and less cult activity 

**furry** : woah gert chill no need to be so harsh

**furry** : arent you all about supporting other women

**humantumblr** : i am just being informative 

**glowstick** : i'm not that naive gert 

  
  


**crocs** : she will be fine

**crocs** : ill be there to protect her

**humantumblr** : again do you just assume every female is helpless and weak or are you just trying to reaffirm your masculinity?

**crocs** : but you started the- okay

**dancingqueen** : i don’t like the turn that this chat took 

**dancingqueen** has changed **crocs’s** name to **freeshavaca-do**

**dancingqueen** has changed **glowstick’s** name to **iwannachurchgirl**

**dancingqueen** has changed **humantumblr’s** name to **thatisnotcorrect**

**dancingqueen** has changed **furry’s** name to **mothertruckerdude**

**dancingqueen** has changed **emo’s** name to **stillapieceofgarbage**

**dancingqueen** has changed **dancingqueen’s** name to **YEET**

**mothertruckerdude** : at least i'm no longer a furry

**stillapieceofgarbage** : So you admit you were before?

**mothertruckerdude** : you know what i meant

**thatisnotcorrect** : you guys change the subject quicker that i change mood

**iwannachruchgirl** : i don’t get the names

**YEET** : they're vines

**YEET** : HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN I VINE?!

**iwannachurchgirl** : a few?

**stillapieceofgarbage** : This is outrageous 

**thatisnotcorrect** : how do you live

**freeshavaca-do** : i cant believe there is a human on this earth that doesnt know vines

**stillapieceofgarbage** : I can’t believe there is a human on this earth that doesn’t know basic grammar

**mothertruckerdude** : ooooh shittt boii

**freeshavaca-do** : i dont have to type correctly when i text

**thatisnotcorrect** : type correct*

**freeshavaca-do** : you dont have to correct me all the time

**thatisnotcorrect** : but i enjoy it

**stillapieceofgarbage** : It is pretty funny to watch

**YEET** : this chat is just everyone hating on each other

**iwannachurchgirl** has changed the chat name to **angsty teens**

**stillapieceofgarbage** : Once again, you are not wrong

**thatisnotcorrect** : why is Nico the father of the group

**stillapieceofgarbage** : I’m the father

**YEET** : karolina is the mom

**iwannachurchgirl** : wait what? why?

**YEET** : ehehehehe

**freeshavaca-do** : your real weird sometimes molls

**thatisnotcorrect** : you’re*

**freeshavaca-do** : oh cmon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the short crack chapters. I just wanted to get out a couple of short introduction chapters, before I jump into any sort of actual storyline.


	3. Dates are heteronormative

Karolina was tired. She wouldn’t say she was physically tired, though the long school day did make her feel a little worn out. No, she was mentally tired; emotionally exhausted. There were many reasons she felt this way. The main reason being the constant harassment and relentless teasing, that she received daily. The second reason being that she was the naive little church girl. And the last being that she was predictable. She was tired because deep down she knew that this wasn’t truly who she was, this was all an act; a facade. It was a facade that she was sick of hiding behind. She wanted- no. She was determined to break away from her image. In a way, she’d already begun to.

The whole being an alien situation was never something she’d truly accepted about herself, but she was thankful her mother had been honest about it from day one. Knowing her true origins from birth hadn’t made the situation any less confusing and outright strange, but it made it easier to deal with. It wasn’t something she’d had to figure on her own, Karolina always had her mother to talk to about it, if she needed to. However, her mother wasn’t as accepting when it came to other issues. 

She’d always known. She’d known since a certain dark-haired girl turned up at one of the PRIDE meetings with her parents. Knowing, however, is very different from accepting. For a majority of her life, Karolina refused to even entertain the thought for longer than a few seconds, though deep down she obviously knew the truth. And even as she entered the hell that was high school, she still refused to accept it. 

Karolina wasn’t a lesbian. She couldn’t be. She didn’t want to be. It wasn’t that she was a homophobe, though there was definitely a lot of internalised homophobia throughout her youth, it was more that she was scared of her mother. Her mother expected an elegant, beautiful daughter of the light, who would one day take over the church with a husband and child of her own. Instead, her mother was stuck with a flying, rainbow lesbian for a daughter, who actually cared very little for the church and was completely head over heels for a short Wiccan. Not that’s she’d admit that to anyone. There was also the fact that her mother was far from accepting of anyone LGBT within the church, let alone her only child. 

This, paired with the constant bullying from her peers, seemed as good a reason as any to try and break away from her image; she was going to be herself for the first time in a long time. That was the reason she’d attend the party with Chase, an act that became the first regret of that night. 

The second was drinking. Karolina was by no means an alcoholic, she was just a normal teenager. At least, that’s what she told herself. You see, as soon as she arrived at the party, whispers and gossip seemed to spread like wildfire. Everyone was so curious as to why the church girl was at a house party. Karolina has never felt so alone. Sure she had the rest of the group, but outside of that, she had no one. Nor did she have someone to truly confide in; she had no one she could vent all these problems to without judgement. After a short while, the weight of everyone’s gaze became too much, and she opted to ease her nerves with some alcohol. One drink turned into two, two turned into three, until soon enough she was blackout drunk.

Her third regret of the night was dragging Chase into it. She’d ruined his night, for he’d actually been the one who’d taken her home and taken care of her. And from the pieces she could remember, he seemed super on edge the whole time, as if something bad had happened. Despite that, he still went out of his way to help her, she knew it was because he had a thing for he; she was oblivious. The way the boy acted around her was much like the way she acted around Nico. To be honest, she just never stopped him because it was a good cover. Of course, she knew it was cruel but she wasn’t ready to come out just yet. Either way, she had to thank him for his help, and find out what truly happened last night.

——————————————————

{private chat between **Karolina** and **Chase** }

**Karolina** : thank you chase

**Chase** : for what

**Karolina** : taking me home last night

**Karolina** : i don’t think i ever thanked you after everything that went down

**Chase** : so i'm guessing u wanna talk about it

**Karolina** : chase please tell me what actually happened last night its still kind of fuzzy

**Chase** : y tho

**Karolina** : if something bad happened to me at that party i need to know

**Chase** : i just want u to feel safe

**Karolina** : please chase 

**Chase** : after u passed out last night i saw brandon take u upstairs

**Chase** : u were clearly unconscious and unable to consent so i followed

**Chase** : when i saw them over u i kinda fell into a blind rage

**Karolina** : oh

**Chase** : i'm sorry

**Karolina** : no don’t apologies

**Karolina** : you got kicked off the team and lost all your lacrosse bros because of me

**Chase** : its not that big a deal 

**Chase** : what they did to u- well what they tried to do to u i cant be a part of

**Chase** : im here if u wanna talk karolina 

**Chase** : and maybe u could tell me why u were drinking so much last night anyways

**Karolina** : i don’t know what you are talking about

**Chase** : i watched u down an entire bottle of vodka to yourself

**Karolina** : it’s nothing ijust wanted to let loose and forget about a few things

**Chase** : alright...

——————————————————

{ **angsty teens** }

  
  


**YEET** : guys did anyone see that fight at lunch?

**YEET** : everyone was talking about a fight at practice this afternoon

**thatisnotcorrect** : yeah Chase what happened? are you hurt?

**mothertruckerdude** : wait chase was involved?

**freeshavaca-do** : i'm fine thanks tho

**thatisnotcorrect** : then what the hell happened?

**freeshavaca-do** : it was just some stupid lacrosse stuff 

**stillapieceofgarbage** : You go into a fight over lacrosse?

**freeshavaca-do** : yeah

**thatisnotcorrect** : but Brandon said something about the party last night?

**freeshavaca-do** : yeah things got a little crazy last night

**mothertruckerdude** : fair enough sounds wild

**stillapieceofgarbage** : How was the party for you Karolina?

**iwannachurchgirl** : great I had fun

**stillapieceofgarbage** : Oh, awesome

**mothertruckerdude** : i might fuck around and get a gf

**YEET** : do it.

**thatisnotcorrect** : i could hook you up with one of my friends if you’re that desperate?

**mothertruckerdude** : uhhh

**mothertruckerdude** : I actually had someone in mind already

**YEET** : TELL US!

**mothertruckerdude** : actually i wanted advice on how to ask her out

**stillapieceofgarbage** : From us? Really?

**mothertruckerdude** : yeah

**YEET** : dance for her

**YEET** : just kidding but buy her hot cheetos and sprite

**freeshavaca-do** : look like me

**thatisnotcorrect** : you’re such a typical jock

**thatisnotcorrect** : and dates are so heteronormative

**thatisnotcorrect** has changed the chat name to **dates are heteronormative**

  
  


**mothertruckerdude** : you all suck at this

**stillapieceofgarbage** : Dude, just be straightforward about it. Say how you feel and if she says no, move on

**YEET** : thats boring and unromantic 

**stillapieceofgarbage** : it’s what i would want

**mothertruckerdude** : then that sounds like a good idea to me

**YEET** : so… now tell us who it is

**mothertruckerdude** : you can know when she becomes my girlfriend 

**thatisnotcorrect** : and you just assume she will become your girlfriend because?

**mothertruckerdude** : uhhh

**stillapieceofgarbage** : Ugh, this is way too cliche and cringe for me

**mothertruckerdude** : you don’t like romance?

**thatisnotcorrect** : it’s hardly romantic

**thatisnotcorrect** : it’s just you pinning for some mystery girl

**freeshavaca-do** : youre hardly a lady killer wilder

**mothertruckerdude** : why are you all ganging up on me?

**stillapieceofgarbage** : Give him a break, he could probably woo a girl with his nerdy charm

**mothertruckerdude** : … you’re all assholes

——————————————————

{private chat between **Nico** and **Karolina** }

**Nico** : Hey, are you alright? You’ve not been that active in the chat, plus I didn’t see you much around school today

**Karolina** : yeah I’m all good

**Nico** : Yeah… 

**Nico** : So what really happened?

**Karolina** : what do you mean?

**Nico** : You think I really believe Chase’s bullshit story, you know I’m a very perceptive person

**Nico** : Obviously something happened at the party between you and Chase, I just wanna make sure my friends are alright

**Karolina** : you think something happened between me and chase?

**Nico** : I don’t care if you two hooked up or whatever, but if you two fought or if he was an asshole to you then he’s going to get beaten

**Karolina** : what? ew no we didn’t hook up

**Karolina** : chase was actually the gentleman last night his friends were the issue

**Nico** : Wait, what? Are you hurt?

Karolina: no i'm fine

**Nico** : Are you though?

**Karolina** : no

**Karolina** : i'm not sure

**Karolina** : i passed out last night and couldn’t remember much

**Karolina** : chase said that his buddies tried to take advantage of me so he stepped in and helped me

**Karolina** : i just can’t believe i was so stupid

**Nico** : I’ll fucking kill them.

**Nico** : And this wasn’t your fault, it’s not like you asked for it.

**Karolina** : nico no don't

**Karolina** : chase already got in a fight over me violence isn’t the answer to everything 

**Nico** : But it is to certain things

**Karolina** : you’re so damn stubborn 

**Nico** : Yeah, But you like it

**Karolina** : maybe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding some low-key plot now. That means longer, more in-depth chapters. Apologies for the shit writing, I’m a dreadful writer.


	4. Doug Judy is God

{ **dates are heteronormative** }

**YEET** has changed **freeshavaca-do’s** name to **jockstrap**

**YEET** has changed **iwannachurchgirl’s** name to **rainbow** **jesus**

**YEET** has changed **thatisnotcorrect’s** name to **riotgrrrl**

**YEET** has changed **mothertruckerdude’s** name to **computer slut**

**YEET** has changed **stillapieceofgarbage’s** name to **hot topic**

**YEET** has changed **YEET’s** name to **she-hulk**

**YEET** has changed **YEET’s** name to **she-hulk**

**she-hulk:** okay boys

**riotgrrrl:** not a boy

**she-hulk:** okay peeps

**hot topic:** Alex isn’t a peeps

**av whore:** shut the fuck up

**hot topic:** *Gothic silence*

**she-hulk:** ANYWAY

**she-hulk:** ahemm...

**she-hulk:** brooklyn nine-nine

**riotgrrrl:** what about it?

**she-hulk:** it’s a great show

**jockstrap:** definitely 

**hot topic:** Couldn’t agree more

**rainbow** **jesus:** i love that show

**riotgrrrl:** is there a soul on this earth who doesn’t like it

**jockstrap:** if there is they might be satan

**rainbow** **jesus:** true

**av whore:** satanism is not watching brooklyn nine-nine 

**hot topic:** Well then satanism sounds scary as fuck boys

**riotgrrrl:** not a boy

**hot topic:** *Rolls eyes in goth*

**she-hulk:** so…

**she-hulk:** which character would everyone be?

**hot topic:** Are we on buzzfeed or some shit right now?

**hot topic:** Why does that matter?

**she-hulk:** rosa

**riotgrrrl:** definitely 

**hot topic:** *Sighs in goth*

**jockstrap:** who would I be?

**she-hulk:** jake duh

**she-hulk:** you’re both super dumb but super smart at the same time

**jockstrap:** do I take that as an insult or compliment

**hot topic:** both

**riotgrrrl:** an insult

**jockstrap:** thanks gert 

**riotgrrrl:** you’re welcome as always Chase 

**hot topic:** Who’d Gert be?

**she-hulk:** one hundred percent she is amy

**av whore:** yeah especially if chase is jake 

**riotgrrrl:** aha sorry what?

**av whore:**

**hot topic:** *Awkward gothic silence*

**she-hulk:** karolina would be boyle 

**riotgrrrl:** fghjfghjas okay!

**hot topic:** Fucking what?

**rainbow** **jesus:** umm?

**she-hulk:** i mean she’s just super nice to everyone and doesn’t have a mean bone in her body

**she-hulk:** plus she can cook damn well

**hot topic:** You can?

**rainbow** **jesus:** i know a little cooking

**she-hulk:** don’t be modest

**she-hulk:** she’s like super great 

**she-hulk:** one time when we hung out together she cooked me tostadas because I said I liked them once and she’d never cooked mexican food before 

**she-hulk:** and they were awesome 

**rainbow** **jesus:** molly there are super easy to cook

**she-hulk:** they were still amazing 

**riotgrrrl:** wait rewind

**riotgrrrl:** you guys actually hang out without the rest of us?

**she-hulk:** yeah it’s super fun

**riotgrrrl:** huh fair enough

**jockstrap:** molls is gina because of her dancing thing

**hot topic:** But she isn’t a sarcastic bitch

**jockstrap:** eh… true

**she-hulk:** i’m terry

**rainbow** **jesus:** hell yeah

**she-hulk:** i’m stronger than all of you

**rainbow** **jesus:** plus you’re super sweet but scary when you want to be

**av whore:** does that mean i'm holt?

**she-hulk:** no your skully

**hot topic:** Ahaha 

**av whore:** lame

**she-hulk:** nah I’m kidding you’re the pontiac bandit

**she-hulk:** you’re hella sneaky and you come out with some funny pop culture references on occasion 

**hot topic:** ‘On occasion’

**av whore:** i’m okay with that doug judy is a god among men

**hot topic:** He possesses knowledge our mortal minds cannot comprehend

**riotgrrrl** has changed the chat name to **Doug Judy is God**

**hot topic:** I approve

**she-hulk:** so what are you dudes doing?

**riotgrrrl:** not a dude

**jockstrap:** chillin in timely with these nico and wilder

**riotgrrrl:** third wheeling then?

**jockstrap:** guess i am

**hot topic:** They’ve just been arguing with each other the whole time

**riotgrrrl:** sounds about right

**she-hulk:** where are you gert?

**riotgrrrl:** a rally 

**riotgrrrl:** i told you about it last night

**she-hulk:** oh yeah

**she-hulk:** can you bring home pizza please

**riotgrrrl:** sure thing

——————————————————

{private chat between **Karolina** and **Chase** }

**Karolina:** chase

**Chase:** karo whats up? is everything alright?

**Karolina:** do you want to come over

**Karolina:** my parents are out and i just don’t want to be alone right now 

**Karolina:** i'm sorry that’s stupid isn’t it

**Karolina:** just forget it

**Chase:** hey no its fine i get it. of course ill come over

**Chase:** i'm at timely so I’ll be there in like 10

**Chase:** ill be there soon

**Karolina:** thank you chase

**Chase:** anytime :)

——————————————————

As the thick-haired boy entered his vehicle he let out a sigh of relief. Sure, they never saw eye to eye, but he and Chase like brothers really. He enjoyed hanging out with the other boy, however today he really wanted the muscular boy gone. For today he was set on confessing his true feelings to Nico. He’d laid down the foundations for a while now and he’d finally built up the nerve, but Chase just had to get in the way.

So yes, Alex was happy that Chase had to leave early; he finally had time alone with Nico.

Alex tilted his head to the side slightly, gazing over at the passenger seat where the small goth sat, idlely scrolling through her phone. She seemed as disinterested as ever, though he knew her better. She always had a stoic look about her, but she did actually enjoy and appreciate the company of their group. His hands moved up the wheel as he tried to think of a way to start up a conversation. “So…” He started, an odd sort of tension between them. It was as if she already knew what was on his mind. “Did you want me to just drop you home already?” He questioned, his tone a little more awkward and stiff than usual.

Nico completely ignored his question, instead offering one of her own. “What’s really on your mind?” She let out with brows furrowed. Though physically small and often favouring to blend into the background, she sometimes had a huge intimidating presence. When she spoke her voice was calm as ever; she was the exact opposite of Alex right now.

His eyes shot open wide, he was a deer in headlights. “What? How’d you…” He didn’t finish his sentence as she gave him eye roll and small smirk; Nico always found him easy to read. She looked at the dorky teen expectantly, though he was paused in thought, searching for the right words. He was determined to get the right, or at least do it with minimal embarrassment.

After a few silent minutes, Alex looked back over to her, meeting her gazed. It was only a short pause and before she could even question his actions, Alex leaned closer to her, his lips pressing down on his own. For Alex the kiss ignited a warm feeling inside him, his heart beating faster in his chest as she reciprocated the kiss. Something inside him seemingly blooming much like a flower. 

Nico reciprocated the kiss, much to Alex’s delight. The scene started to become heavier until Nico pulled away. She couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy the kiss, Alex was a great kisser and it felt good in the moment. Though it wasn’t all that she’d hoped for; she craved someone to fill the lonely void inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure where I’m going with this, to be honest.


End file.
